The Brightest Smiles Hide The Deepest Secrets
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky and Ty are hiding a big dark secret. What happen's when Gunther finds out. Meanwhile Cece likes Deuce but does he like her back? Also Tinka and Ty are dating but will it always stay that way? Lots of drama. Hope you all enjoy if you read this story. Runther,Dece,and Tynka.
1. The Big Secret

**Ok guys I'm back. if you read my story anything can happen you would know I said I would make a Runther,Dece,and Tynka story so here I am.**

**Here is chapter 1 of the brightest smiles hide the deepest secrets...**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was trying to get home because I was late for curfew and if im late to curfew my dad would do it again. When I got to the door to my apartment I got my keys out.I unlocked the door then closed it quietly.I started to tiptoe to my room when the light came on. My dad was sitting in the dark. Oh god here it go's again.

"Where have you been?"My dad asked.

"Just out with some of my friends."I answered him.

"Your two minutes passed your curfew."My dad says back.

"I know and im sorry."I say.

"You're going to be sorry."My dad says walking near me.

Then he pushed me to the wall. I slid down the wall in pain. Then he walking over to where I was and started punching and kicking me. I cried out in pain wanting it's to stop but it didnt.I was getting bruises and cuttes on my arms and was in so much pain but im use to it. This always happens rather I did good or bad. When he was done he walked into his room.

I struggled as I tried to get up off the floor to go to my room. When I made it to my room I got on the bed. then the door then came open.I was hoping it wasnt my dad and it wasnt. it was just Ty."Are you ok?"Ty asked.I noded in response and he knew I wasnt so he hugged me. we stand like this for a long time. Ty knows what I go though. He went though it when he was younger also. he knows how it feels and it's not pretty.

I always wonder why my dad does this to me. im a straight A student. I'm kind and super caring but I'm never going to be that one thing. Beautiful. I think that's why my dad does this to me. Ty says it's because his dad did it to him and he does it to us even if it's not right but I know Ty's wrong. I'm never going to be the out going pretty and perfect girl like Cece. im never going to be like Tinka who has the perfect hair. I'm never going to have a boyfriend.

I'm just going to be the lonely girl that everyone feels sorry for and that wont probably change. Ty is doing every he can to get me out of here. He's looking for a job. He says when he moves out that he will take me with him.I cant wait for that day the day of freedom. Every time I say something that's wrong with myself Ty says other wise. Like when I say I'm not pretty he says im beautiful. When I don't have the perfect hair he says perfect is over rated. Last when I say that I don't have the greatest smile he says you have the brightest smile but then I tell him the brightest smiles hide the deepest secrets.

* * *

As I got ready for school I looked in the mirror at myself.I had on a long sleeve shirt so I could hide the cuttes and bruises. That's also why im wearing jeans. Usually I would wear something with more style but today I'm not. I don't want everyone asking me questions on why I have cuttes and bruises all over my arms and leg. If anyone finds out that would make it worst. People thinks were the perfect family. My dads a doctor and my mom has a great job but not everything is as it seems.

I walked into the livingroom to get some breakfast. Ty already made me some eggs and toast. He is more than a brother to me he's like my dad. He's always over protective about everything because he really cares for me unlike my real dad. Before I sat down at the table I poured me a cup of orange juice.

"Did you get a good night sleep?"Ty asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Not really."I say. Then my dad walked into the room. He was hiding something behinds his back. I hope it wasnt anything he could hurt me with.

"Good morning beautiful."My dad says to me.

"Good morning daddy."I say.

"I got something for you."My dad says as he gives me a gift. It was a gift card to the mall at the shoe store I like. He always giving me gifts to try to make up for what he did. he always does this. He's been doing this since I was eight. I'm used to the feeling.

"Thanks dad."I say putting on a fake smile for him.

"You know I never meant to hurt you right?"My dad asked.

"I know."I say still with the fake smile on my face. Then he left the house to go to work.

After breakfast I went to my room and got my backpack. Ty and I walked to school in silents. When ever were not home we can't talk about what happened. You never know if anyone can hear what you're saying. There's always that one person that might over hear you and tell everyone. I mean how do you think rumors get started. In the past two years everything has been great. When I mean great I mean not at home.

* * *

I opened my locker when I got in my school. It's like im living two lives. My horrible secretive life at home and this amazing happy life outside of home.

Just then someone came behind me and but there hands over my eyes."Guess who is it bay-bee."Gunther says. He makes it so obvious.

"Gunther I know it's you."I say. then he took his hands off my eyes and I smiled. Then he smiled back. Next I got my books and closed my locker."Are you trying a new look."I ask. He was dressing normal for once.

"Yeah you like bay-bee."Gunther says and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I like and do you seriously have to say bay-bee after everything you say to me?"I asked him.

"Well yeah.I say it to all the hot lady's."He is so wrong im not hot.

"Well you must me talking to my locker because I am not hot."

"Yeah your not."Then I frowned."But your beautiful."Then I started blushing hard.

I couldn't help but blush. It's like what I read if a guys says your hot he likes you for your body. If a guys says your pretty he likes you for your face but if a guy says your beautiful he likes you for your heart and that's better than anything.

"How would you feel if I asked you out on a date."Gunther asked.

"I would feel happy."I say back.

"How about at one tomorrow for a late lunch?"

"It's a date."

Then he walking away.

* * *

I sat down at lunch across from Cece.

"So a little birdy has told me you have a date with Gunther tommorow."Cece says.

"Yeah we do."I say before eating my salad.

"You didn't tell me."Cece says.

"I was going to tell you next period. Where we have gym together."I say.

"Oh ok your forgiven."Cece says. Then Ty and Tinka sat down.

"Hey everyone."Tinka says.

"Hi the loving couple."I say.

"Where's Deuce by the way."Cece asked.

"Why so you can flirt with him"Ty says.

"Well no and yes."Cece says.

"Hey beautiful."Gunther says sitting next to me.I smiled.

"Rocky I have a question."Tinka says."Why are you always wearing long sleeves shirts?It's lot cold outside."

"I have been coming down with a little cold."I lied.

"You don't look sick."Gunther says.

"Shes ok nothing serious."Ty says. then I gave him the 'thank you' smile. Next Deuce sat down.

"What did I miss."deuce says.

"Oh nothing."Cece says smiling.

"Rocky whats that on your arm?"Gunther asked looking at my arm.I pulled down my sleeve.

"Oh it's nothing."I say.

"Was that a bruse?"Gunther asked. Oh no.

"I think im going to go to the bathroom."I say getting up.

"Are you ok?"cece asked me.

"Yeah im fine."I say back.

When I got to the bathroom I made sure no one was in there. Then I got my make up bag out and started to put make up on my bruises so it's looks normal. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and I thought to myself what is wrong with me? Is it my hair? Am I to fat?I dont know what it is but I'm not beauiful.I never were and I never will be. That's why my dad hates me so much.I got out my lipstick and throw it at the mirror. Then it had a big crack in it. That's how I feel every time I look at myself.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter. I know it's just about Rocky but that's what I wanted the first chapter to be like.I wanted you guys to know how it feels to be Rocky. There will be more about the others in the next chapter. This is how it's feels like to be in her shoes. Please review and I will see you guys next time. Love ya you beautiful people. Also happy birthday Selena Gomez!**

**~Shania/Rocky9870**


	2. Not Telling You

**ROCKY'S POV**

I closed my locker and turned around to see Ty.

"Oh hey big bro was up?"I say.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and Gunther."

"What about me and Gunther?"

"You can't go out with him."

"Why not? He's a nice guy."

"Dad wouldn't like it and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Gunther would never hurt me."

"I'm not worried out Gunther hurting you. It's dad im worried about."

"Why would dad get mad."

"Because dad doesn't like you around guys"

"Really because I was beginning to think he had no feelings and that he wouldn't care."

"You know what I mean. You can't go out with Gunther."

"Well I don't want to be single forever Ty. I'm sixteen years old almost seventeen in two months."

"Yeah well you have to be single for now. At least until im eighteen."

"That's next week."

"Well can you wait a week."

"Fine."

"And soon after that we will be out of the house."

"And we can finally live without dad."

"So really you have to wait a month."

"I can't wait that long."

"well your going to have two."

"This is so un fair."

"Life is unfair. You'll get used to it."

* * *

I didn't really want to cancel my date with Gunther but I had to. Even though I didn't want to. Gunther is the first guy I really liked even since I was eight.I still wonder how I even have friends. I was always the shy type. I guess when I met Cece that went away. I was waiting by Gunther's locker so I can tell him the news. After 15 minutes he came to his locker. What was taking him so long? how long does it take to get out of class and walk to your locker?

"Hey beautiful."Gunther says.

"Hi Gunther."I say back.

"can't wait for our date tomorrow."

"Yeah about that im going to have to cancel."

"why?"

"If I told you it will just make it worst."

"Rocky you can tell me anything."

"No I can't Gunther. If I tell you it will just make it worst."

"Rocky I don't care what it is. You can tell me."

"I can't."I was about to walk away but he pulled my arm while hurt because of my brusies."ow! Gunther you're hurting me."

"Why im not pulling you hard."Then he pulled up my sleeve and could see all the bruses."Rocky how did you get these?"

"I fell down yesterday."I lied.

"No you didn't. Tell me how did you get those bruises rocky."

"I can't tell you."

"Did someone in your family do this to you."

"I have to go."Then I ran away.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Deuce and I were hanging out watching tv at his house. This is the very first time I've been to his house. Not a lot of people come here. it's really big. probably because he has such a big family. It took us an hour to be alone but good thing we are so I can make my move on him.

"So deuce hows it going."I say.

"Good I guess."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Ok Cece why are you acting so wierd?"

"I'm not acting wierd."

"Yes you are. Really whats my favorite color?"

"Well there's just this guy that been on my mind lately."

"Who is he?"

"I'm looking at him."Then I tried to kiss him but he moved back.

I wonder why? Doesn't he like me?

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I walked up to Ty because I was really mad. Gunther is upset about Rocky and we won't tell me why.

"Ty what is going on?"I asked him.

"what are you talking about?"

"you know what im talking about."

"I cant tell you Tinka."

"And why not?"

"I just can't say."He tried to walk away.

"If you don't tell me than were though."

He still walked away and my heart shattered.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was at home doing my homework. I felt guilty for not telling Gunther but there's nothing I can do. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it.I opened the door to see Gunther.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him.

"Tell me who gave you those brusies."Gunther says.

"Can we do this later my dad is home."

"Is that who is doing this to you?"Gunther asked. Then my dad came up to us.

"Is everything ok?"My dad asked.

"Yeah Gunther was just leaving."I say.

"no I have a question. Did you give her those bruses?"Gunther asked. Then my dad just shut the door in his face.

"What did you do Rocky!?"My dad yelled.

"I didn't do anything."I say back."I'm sorry."

Then he just slapped me hard and went to his room angry. I'm surprised he didn't do worst.

* * *

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think and I will try to update when I can. I will see you guys next time and sorry it's short. Also do you like my new picture.**

**~Shania/Rocky9870**


	3. Forgiveness and Fights

**ROCKY'S POV**

A week has past since I talked to Gunther. He has tried to talk to me lots of times but I run away quickly. After three days he got the message and left me alone. I feel bad that I can't tell him whats going on. It would be nice to talk to someone other than my brother. I miss him a lot but it's for the best. Even if my heart shatters every time I see him at Crusty's or at school everyday.

I feel bad about the break up with Ty and Tinka. there a cute couple. I have to talk to her today. Her and Ty belong together. I don't know if it's just me but I think there's something going on with Cece and Deuce. I don't know what but its something. The only good thing about whats going on is that my dad hasn't hit me in about a week. Since then I been having the best sleep. Finally a day that I can actually dream of being in the perfect family.

This morning when I woke up I felt free. Like everything was right in the world. I don't know why because everything was messed up. After I brushed my teeth and did my hair I look for something I can wear. Since my bruises all went away for now I can finally wear something stylish.I put a white skirt on that was a little above my knee. Then I put on a light pink shirt that said 'I love my haters' with some pink flats. Then I did my make up and looked in the mirror. I could see a pretty girl staring back at me. Then I look deeper and I looked worst.

Well I thought so. Why am I not beautiful? Then I walked into the kitchen and grab an apple. Ty said he wanted to walk alone for the rest of the week so im walking with Cece for now on. I climb out of my window and up to Cece's apartment. When I got their Cece was in the kitchen eating some breakfast.

"Hey hey hey."I say walking into the kitchen.

"Hey rock. Oh cute outfit today."She says looking me up and down.

"Thanks."I say sitting in the chair.I looked around and no one was here."Where's your mom and Flynn?"

"Oh Flynn had a project at school and my mom is at work."

"So your always here alone?"

"Most of the time."

"That's sucks."

"Well you don't come over a lot like you use to."

"Yeah sorry about that. So are you ready for school?"

"I'm never ready for school."I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's go already."

* * *

When we walked into our school I waved to everyone before going to my locker. I got my books being all happy before I saw Gunther who looked really hot in normal cloths. He saw me checking him out and I looked away shutting my locker. He walked over to me and I started to walk away before he pulled my arm.

"We need to talk."Gunther says.

"there's nothing we need to talk about."I say back. He still wouldn't let me go so I started hitting him but he wouldn't move so I gave up."Can you let go of me?"

"No."Then he pulled me into a closet.I couldn't get out because he was blocking the door way.

"Let me out Gunther!"I yelled but he didn't move and I just gave up.

"Not until you answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did your dad hurt you in any way."

"No he didnt."I lied.

"Rocky I want the true. I know what I saw on your arm."

"You saw nothing."

"I saw something and if you don't tell me then-."

"Then what you're going to hurt me."

"I would never hurt you.I like you to much."I smiled but tried to make a run for it but I failed."Rocky,tell me. I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to."I had no choice but to tell him.

"Fine. My dad has been abusing me since I was eight."

"I'm going to kick his ass."He says angry.

"No Gunther your just going to make it worst."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I want you to do nothing. Promise me you wont tell anyone."

"I promise."

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I really miss Tinka. We havent spoken since what happened the other day. I really miss Tinka and I can't live without her. It's been the hardest week of my life. Rocky thinks it's her fault but it's not. Shes thinks everything is her fault but nothing is. Well that I know of.I walked into the lunch room looking for Tinka. She was talking to Cece but I pulled her aside so we can talk alone without anyone else around.

"What do you want ty?"Tinka asked.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry."I say back.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it."

"Look I know that your mad but you don't understand."

"Understand what? That you wont tell me about Rocky."

"It's better that you don't know."

"Just tell me and I will understand."

"I'm doing this just to protect you. Tinka you have to trust me."

"I can't trust you."

"Tinka please just trust you do that please?"

"Find I trust you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes but can't you just tell me."

"I will tell you when the time is right."

"When will the time be right?"

"I don't know the answer myself."

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I have been ignoring Cece for the past week. I don't want to hurt her feelings since I havent gotten over Dina. It's been three months but im still not over her. Also I don't know if I feel the same way about her. It's better for me to stay away from her. I walked to my locker to put my books up and leave to go to work at Crusty's. When I shut my locker and turned around I say Cece.

"Deuce why have you been ignoring me?"Cece asked.

"Who said I was ignoring you."I say back.

"Don't play that game with me. You havent talk to me in a week. why?"

"Nothing."

"Then why when I tried to kiss you, you moved away?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just answer me."

"Fine I don't know if I feel the same way and im not over Dina."

"It's been three months are you going to get over her."

"I don't know. How am I suppose to get over my girlfriend moving to Canada."

"She's your ex girlfriend now and when you do call me."

"Don't be that way."

"What way? The way when I ignore you? Well now you get to see how it feels. Good-bye deuce."Then she walked away.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I can't belive Deuce isn't over Dina yet. It's been three months. I think he should be over her already. He's need to go out with someone. And by someone I mean...me. Tinka,Rocky,and I were hanging out at Tinka's house. We were watching our favorite show of all time other than Shake it up Chicago which is Pretty Little lairs.

"I cant belive it."Tinka says after we finished watching the episode.

"Me either. Why would Mona take the fall if she knew Hanna was going to do it?"Rocky says.

"I know. something doesn't seem right."I say.

"Nothing is right when it comes to Mona."Rocky says.

"True."Tinka says.

"So Rocky."I start."What's going on with you and Gunther."

"What do you mean?"Rocky asked.

"Oh come on. We saw Gunther pull you into the janitor's closet. Spill."Tinka says.

"It's nothing. we just talked and we friends again."Rocky says.

"Well your lucky. Deuce and I got into a fight."I say.

"What was it about?"Rocky asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."I say.

"Oh that reminds me. Tinka about my brother-"Rocky starts but she was cut of by Tinka.

"It's fine. we are ok now."Tinka say.

"Are you guys back together?"I asked.

"No but I hope we are soon."Tinka says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry its a short one. I haven't updated in a while because I took a little break and I have a life you know. Anyways there will be more drama in the next chapter. If anyone has any idea's please share. Tell me what you think and I see you guys next time my lovely readers.**

**~Shnaia/Rocky9870**


	4. I can't let you go

**ROCKY'S POV**

I just got home from hanging out with Tinka and Cece. I just wanted to go to my room and pretend like I have the prefect family when I know I don't. When I walked though the door I saw my dad sitting on the couch. Everytime he's on the couch nothing can be good. It either means im in trouble and is going to get hurt or yeah there's really no other reason.

"Rocky please sit down."My dad says. He's acting all nice and I don't like it. I sat down but not close to him. I sat far away as possible."You know I don't mean to hurt you right?"Of course he means to hurt me or he wouldn't be doing it over and over again. In case he hasn't notice im sixteen not eight anymore.

"Yes."I lied. im to scared to stand up to my dad. If Ty cant do it then how could I do it."Can I go now?"

"No I'm not finished."What does he want now." I want to know the truth on how you got those bruises on your arm."oh now he wants to act like he didn't do it. Well he can go to hell.

"You know how I got these bruises. You did this to me." I don't know what he's trying to do but if he thinks it's going to work on me then he has another thing coming.

"I know but I want you to go to the police and tell them your friend Gunther did it."I can't belive he's actually saying this. I'm not going to lie to the police or lie about Gunther doing this."Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you."I say trying to hide the anger in my voice. If he thinks I'm doing that then he is really stupid. I'm not framing this on Gunther.

"You're going to talk to the police tommorrow."No im not. im tired of people walking all over me. It's about time I stand up to my dad. If Ty wasnt going to be the man then I will.

"No I'm not framing Gunther for something he didn't do."I could see he was really surprized at my answer.

"I wasnt asking you. I was telling you."He did not just says that.

"Well im telling you im not doing it. The person I should be telling on is you!"Then he slapped me really hard and I felt the pain in my cheek.

"You're not going to talk to me like that! not in this house!"I ran to my room before he could do anything else to me. im not going to frame Gunther though.I locked my door and cried on my bed. the pain in my cheek really hurt and I wanted it to go away. Ty knocked on my door and I ignored it. I just wanted to be alone for tonight and clear my head.

I didn't get much sleep. I just sat on my bed looking out the window just thinking to myself for most of the night. I need to get out of here. I have two weeks left and I wish it would just speed up already. I can't take it here anymore. My life is a living hell.

* * *

I woke up really tired. I got ready slowly and tried to get my mind off of yesterday night. I put on some jeans and a sweatshirt. I really didn't care what I wore today. As you can tell I wasn't in a great mode. When I looked in the mirror my cheek was red but I didn't care. I did my make up and got my bag and homework and walked into the kitchen. I know what your thinking how could I do my homework. Well when I want to get my mind off things I do my homework. why do you think I became so smart.

Ty already knew I wasnt ok but I didn't want to talk about it to anyone. it's already going to be hard for me to see Gunther at school I don't need anymore drama.I didn't really feel like eating so I just ate a banana.I don't really want to see my dad right now. Every time I see him I just think about Gunther and I get tears in my eyes. I really just wanted to be alone today so I walked to school alone.

On the way to school I saw a couple of kissing,hugging, and laughing. I wanted to have a relationship like that. All happy and cute. Probably wont. I'll probably be alone with seven cats.I walked into the school giving everyone my brightest but fake smile.I walked to my locker and got my books. Then Ty walked up to me with something in his hand. I don't know what it was really.

"Rocky, dad told me to give this to you."He says handing me something then walking away. It's was a small black box. I opened it and it had a card and a bracelet in it. I wasnt going to lie the bracelet was really pretty but whats the catch.I then looked at the card

_I'm sorry for freaking you out yesterday.  
Please forgive me.  
~Dad_

I rolled my eys."Why should I."I say out loud to myself.

"why should you what?"Gunther asked behind me. I quickly put the bracelet in my locker but I dropped the card on the ground. Gunther picked it up and read it."What is he talking about Rocky?"

"Nothing."I say opening my locker. I took the card out of his hand and put it in my locker.

"Tell me the truth."I didn't really want to lie to him but im trying to protect him.

"I am telling you the truth. now I got to go."Then I walked away quickly not knowing where I was headed to.

* * *

**CEE'S POV**

I don't know whats up with Rocky lately. She's been acting weird. I havent even been to her house since we were eight.I saw her quickly walking down the hall. I walked up to her and she looked like she's been crying.

"Rocky are you ok?"I asked her. Her eyes were all red. She had books in her hand. I could tell she was hiding something.

"Yeah im fine."

"I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Well have you ever thought that not everything is about you."Then she stormed away. What was that all about?

I saw deuce look at me and I just walked to my locker looking away pretending that I didn't see him.

"I know you saw me."Deuce says.

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. do you need to figer that out to."

"I'm sorry Cece."

"I'm sorry to."Then he smiled."For ever talking to you."He frowned and I tried to walk away but he pulled my arm.

"Look I'm sorry that's thing didn't work out the way you wanted but you can't always get what you want."

"Who said I wanted you anymore. Maybe I wanted a friend to talk to because I'm lossing my best friend but hey no one cares since im so selfish right?"Then I stormed away.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

Did Rocky's dad hit her again or something. I wonder what he was talking about. We were having lunch but we were all silence. I guess everyone was in deep thought. Cece looked really mad at Deuce. deuce looked annoyed about something. Tinka and Ty were giving each other flirty looks. While rocky was smiling brightly but I could see sadness in her eyes. She doesn't know but I can read her like a book sometimes.I know her like the back of my hand.

The bell rung and we all got up from the table. I really need to know whats going on with Rocky so I followed her. She walked down the hall into the girls restroom. Ok Gunther you have to be strong and walk into here. I walked into the girls restroom. There were three other girls than Rocky in here. They all stared at me.

"Oh my gosh is that a boy in the girls restroom."One of the girls says.I can tell she is really stupid.

"No I'm a dog. Now all of you get out."I say. They all walked out looking annoyed with me but I didn't care.

"Gunther what are you doing here. People are going to get the wrong idea."

"I don't care. What was your dad talking about on that cared?"

"It's nothing."She says trying to look away from me.

"If it was nothing I want you to look me straight in the eye and tell me."She walked in front of me. She look at me and then I saw her frown.

"You know I cant do that."

"Now spill."

"Ok my dad talked to me last night and he said he wanted me to frame you."

"Frame me for what?"

"For abusing me but I told him no and he slapped me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine. I just cant get the thought out of my head about you going to jail.I love you too much to let you go."

"Rocky im not going anywhere. I'm here to stay and I love you to."We hugged and I kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Sorry I havent been updating. I been really busy. Thanks for reading and waiting. I will try to update faster. please review and bye.**

**~Shania**


	5. Chapter 5

**ROCKY'S POV**

After school was over I decided to go to Gunther's house. I need to get my mind off of my dad and this is the perfect place for it. Wow,his house is big. I feel bad for how I treated Cece this morning. I didn't mean to take my anger out on her. I was just having a bad day. I wonder where's Tinka. probably with Ty. I think there going to get back together. If they do I would be so happy. There just meant for each other.

"So this is where you live."I say looking around. It was a great house.I remember the last time I went to their apartment but now there in a house. I guess they upgraded.

"Yep. Let's go to my room."Gunther says as he walked and I followed. We came to a door and he opened it. When I walked into his room it was big.

"I can't belive this is your room."

"You like?"

"No I love." Then I sat on his bed. he sat next to me. "Where is your parents?"

"There off on a business trip."

"When will they be back?"

"Next week." He must have a lot of money to be in a house like this. I'll be lucky if I can afford an apartment one day.

"So you're telling me you have this house all to yourself?"

"Yep." I can't belive he never told me about this.

"Why havent you told me about this?"

"I didn't really think it was important."

"Why not?"

"As you know im not really popular. I never really got the popular thing."

"Same here. I don't get whats so good about being popular. Cece thinks its everything."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why haven't you told Cece about your dad?"

"Well I love Cece but she can be so selfish somethings and only thinks about herself. I bet if I told her right now she wouldn't care. She would probably say why didn't you tell me. Were suppose to be best friends and were support to tell each other everything. She wouldn't ask me about my dad. its hard to talk to someone who would never understand."

"But why did you tell me? You could have just made up another lie."

"Well your different. You would understand. you would care. You're not selfish...well somethings and you know how to make me feel happy when all I wanna be is sad."I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was 5:30 and I have to be home by 6:00 because my dad texted me earlier today. "Well I better get going."

"Or you can stay here. If you like."

"But I don't have any cloths."

"We can go shopping right now."

"How are you going to pay for the cloths."

"I have my parents card and they wouldn't notice. They never have before. Plus I need to get some more new cloths anyway."

"Your crazy but ok. I'll stay."

"Let's go shopping!"

"I'm beginning to think your gay."He gave me a frown."I was just joking. Now let's go."

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I was waiting at Crusty's for Tinka. I called her here because I wanted to get back together. I been flirting with her for the last two days and I'm not sure if she still feels the same way about me. While I was waiting I called Rocky but she didn't answer. That never happens. I wonder whats going on. Then Tinka walked through the door. I gave her a wave so she can know where I am. She saw me and sat down across from me in the booth. I gave her a shy smile.

"Hey Ty."

"Hi."

"So why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you like to get back together with me?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Is that a yes or no."

"Yes you idiot."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Gunther and I were shopping and I was really having fun. Well the only thing I have is new shoes. I feel like I havent had this much fun in ages. Oh wait I haven't had this much fun in ages. I feel like I can be myself when im around Gunther. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I just got done getting a new pair of shoes and we walked out the store.

"Ok now were getting you some new cloths."I tell Gunther.

"No no no."

"Yes yes yes. Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"I asked giving my puppy dog face.

"Fine."

"Yay!"Then we went into another store for boys and I started to look around. I saw some while and black high tops shoes so I handed it to him. Then I picked out some black jeans. also a t-shirt with a black jacket."Go try this on."

"Do I have to?"

"Just go get dressed."I say pushing him into the dressing room. I sat down waiting for him to come out. I started to look around becoming bored. after two minutes he came out and looked great."You look awesome." Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I do look good."

"Don't get cocky."

"I wasn't. thanks by the way."

"Don't thank me thank the guy over there by the counter when you go pay for your stuff." After he paid for his stuff we walked out the store. "So where are we headed to next?"

"Well since you dressed me I get to dress you."

"Oh no. No offence but I don't like your style."

"You know just because you say no offence doesn't mean I don't get offended."

"Whatever but you're not dressing me."

"Then where do you want to go next?"I looked around and saw the store forever 21.

"There."I said pointing to the store.

"Why there?"

"Just come on."I pulled his arming making him walk into the store with me. After a few minutes Gunther picked a dress out for me and I liked it. We walked up to the counter to buy the dress.

"You guys make a great couple." The woman says.

"Oh were not dating."I say.

"Not yet anyway."Gunther says winking at me. After we paid for the dress we walked out the store. To my surprise I saw Cece.

"Hey Cece. what are you doing at the mall?"I asked her.

"I always come here on fridays."Cece says. Then she looked at Gunther. "Why are you shopping with Gunther?"

"I don't know. We just wanted to have fun and catch up."I say.

"And you didn't invite me?" Cece says. Here we go with the selfishness.

"Sometimes I just want to hang out with Gunther."I say.

"Well sometimes you could invite me with you guys?"Cece says.

"you hardly ever talk to me."Gunther says.

"See my point. We need to hang out more."Cece says.

"Well we better get going gunther."I say.

"Where are you guys going now?"

"Back to my house."Gunther says.

"Oh can I come?"Cece asked.

"No. I just left my backpack there. After I get it im going to head home."I lied.

"Oh ok. Well call me."Cece says before walking away.

"That was akward."Gunther says as we walk to his car.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."I say.

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

I just got home from my date with Ty. I looked around to see no one home. I looked and Gunther's room but he was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he is and why is Rocky's stuff here? Are they dating or something? I shrugged and went to the livingroom to find a note on the counter.

_Hey Tink,  
Rocky and I went shopping. Be back in two hours._

That's weird. since when does Gunther go shopping without me? Then my phone rung and I went to answer it.

"Hello."I say.

"Hey tinka."ty says.

"What do you need?"

"Do you know where Rocky is?"

"She's out with Gunther. Why?"

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"Probably in a few minutes."

"I will be right over."

Before I could ask why he hung up. That's was weird.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Gunther and I just got back from shopping and we walked into his room. Tinka was here and was wondering why so I told her I was spending the night here. Just if you're wondering it's not in Gunther's room. I wish. It's in the guess room thank you very much. I would never sleep in Gunther's room. Not never but you know what I mean. After I put my stuff down I laid on the bed really tired.

"My feet are killing me."Gunther says.

"Me to. Well it's your fault."I say.

"How was I suppose to know the kid had a water gun."

"You didn't have to take his hot dog."

"He had it coming. He stepped on my foot."

"He's just a kid. He didn't know any better."

"Well he should." We looking at each other and start to laugh."Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I had fun."

"Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah we should."I looked over at Gunther who was already staring at me. He started to lean in and so did I. Then I stopped myself and sat back up.

"Oh I'm sorry."Gunther says disappointed.

"No I'm sorry."

"Why can't we kiss?"

"Because of Ty. he doesn't want me dating you."

"You got that right!" Ty says coming into the room.

"Ty, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you the same question."He says then he pulled me out to living room then out the house. The door was still open though. I stopped him."Were going home."

"I'm not going home."

"Yes you are. Dad would be really mad."

"Well then I will never come home."

"You have to Rocky."

"No I do not."

"I'm not going to let you screw up your life."

"Just because you screw up yours doesn't mean im going to screw up mine."Then he slapped me. I can't belive he did that. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Rocky I am so sorry.I didnt mean to do that."

"Save it. Your just like dad."Then I ran back into Gunther's and Tinka's house shutting the door behind me so Ty couldn't come in.

* * *

**Sorry i havent been updating. I will try harder. thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Ty's surpizing words

**ROCKY'S POV**

I still can't believe Ty slapped me. The only guy I could trust in my family and this is how he acts to me. Wow. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I was really depressed and I didn't want to come out of Gunther's guest room. I didn't feel like eating or talking or pretty much anything. Ty has left me lots of messages but I ignore them. I haven't even looked at one of them. Every time I think about what he did to me it makes my heart shatter. He is my brother.I guess I deserved it since I said what I said. Maybe everything that happens to me was meant to happen for a reason. I'm not beautiful. I'm not smart enough. I'm always second place. I'm a bad friend. I never do anything right. I'm no fun. I'm not miss popular and I'm a terrible sister. Is there anything I'm good at? Maybe I should just end my life. I wont be missed. everyone will be fine. Gunther will get married. Ty will be a rapper. Cece will find a new best friend. Deuce will probably get married (hopefully). Tinka will probably marry Ty and everyone will live happily ever after without me.

No one has ever needed me before so why will they need me now. I walked out the guess room and saw Gunther in the living room. I waved to him giving him a small smile. He smiled back. I think I'm going to miss him more than Cece. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the water not worrying about taking off my cloths. Then I got into the tub and just sat there letting the water hit me. I then begin to just stop breathing. I don't deserve to be here. this place they call earth. Goodbye world. Then I could see the light fading away slowly. then I felt someone pull me out . I could barely open my eyes but I saw a little of the persons blonde hair and I knew it was Gunther. Why does he even care about me? I'm worthless. The next thing I knew I was back in the guest room on my bed with Gunther sitting on the edge. He saw me open my eyes so he started to speak.

"Rocky, what were you thinking?" Well I was thinking that my time here on earth is up and you will be fine without me. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Because no one needs me."

"If you honestly think that then you seriously need to wake up to your senses. We all need you Rocky. I know your depressed because of Ty but you shouldn't kill yourself." Maybe he is right. Maybe I just need to rest.

"Ok I get it. now I need to go to the bathroom to go change."

"Oh no no-no. I do not trust you."

"Come on Gunther I'm just going to change my cloths. I am wet."

"Change right here."

"No. Your here." I know I like Gunther but that doesn't mean I want to change right here in front of him.

"So." He acts like it's not that big of a deal which I think it is.

"I'm not going to change right in front of you."

"Why not. I mean we are close now."

"Gunther this is no time for your jokes."

"Fine I will go out the room but you have two minutes and that's all." I nodded in agreement while he left the room. I change quickly. After about two minutes I was fully dressed just in time before Gunther walked in. I was sitting on the bed with my feet to my chest. Gunther sat next to me not saying a word. I probably will have to go back home soon but I don't want to leave here. I feel safe when im with Gunther. Like no one can hurt me. I feel like I can be myself. like im finally free."Rocky I know your going to be ok. I hope you know you scared me."

"How?"

"Your like my best friend. Just like my sister. I can't do anything without you. your my other half and I would do anything to protect you."

"Thanks and I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"It's ok. I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you." I smiled at him and stared into his ocean blue eyes. I just want to grab him and crash his lips on mine. What's stopping me is that were very close friends now and I don't want to screw that up. I know we said we loved each other but that was as friends. I know he can be a flirt but he's just joking with me.

"You know your going to have to tell Cece some how."

"I know and im waiting for when the time is right." I feel really bad for Cece. I havent really hung out with her lately. It's just with all this drama going on I need somebody to talk to. I can't talk to Cece because she's to selfish and of course doesn't know.

I was beginning to feel really tired so I laid on the pillow beside me. Gunther laid down next to me. I know he's trying to be their for me even though he knows there's nothing he can do about what was going on but I love that fact of someone being here by my side. I love how he never gives up on me or didn't abandon me. he's here and I couldn't ask for anything better.

I turned to my side to see Gunther's ocean blue eyes staring back at me. I love the feeling of him not being scared to be around me no matter where we are. I felt him move closer to me and our lips were only inches away. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I could see him leaning in. As much as I wanted to kiss him I couldn't. It was too risky. What if were together and we break up and he never wants to be around be again?

I couldn't stand the thought of it. I turned to my left side not facing him anymore. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was disappointed. I know I'm stupid but I don't want to loss him. Not now or ever. Even if I have to see him grow up and end up loving someone else. I don't want him to think I don't like him or something so I moved a little closer. We were side by side. My body went perfectly into his and I never wanted this to end.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to move,I didn't want to eat, I just want to feel this moment. I want to spend every possible minute with Gunther. Like it was the last time I was going to see him. Like it was our last time on earth.

"Rocky, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what." Gunther says. Then he kissed my neck a few times and I could feel a shiver go though my body but it was the good kinds.

"I know that now and I thank you for that. you're the best friend anyone can ever have." Then I closed my eyes agin still not wanting to move from my place. A smile came on my face as a thought came though my mind. Maybe someone needs me after all. Even if I didn't know it.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I really miss Rocky. I wonder whats been going on with her lately. Since when does she hang out with Gunther? I tell you the more time we spend apart the less I know about Rocky. I have spent most of my days alone. Tinka has been to busy with Ty. I hate when they flirt right in front of me. it's weird and makes me want to throw up. I still think there a cute couple and im glad there back together but I don't like my best friend, Tinka and Rocky's brother Ty making out. it's just gross.

That wasnt the only things on my mind. As much as I wanted to deny it I couldn't stop thinking about Deuce. He's been on my mind 24/7. It's hard not to think about a guy your madly in like with. I was beginning to worry about Rocky. We havent talked all day. I was about to call her when I hear a knock at the door."I'll get it mom!" I yelled. then I opened the door to Cece someone I didn't expect, Deuce.

I tried to shut the door but his foot got in the way."Can you at least hear me out."Deuce says. I rolled my eyes but held the door open for him to walk in. He came in as I shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I saw a frown creep up on his face. He knew I was still upset.

"I came here to tell you that I have feelings for you." This must be a joke. he can't possibly have feelings for me. I shock my head not wanting to belive a single word that just came out his mouth.

"I don't belive you. now get out." I gave him a fake smile.

"Why don't you believe me. I have been thinking lately and I realized I do have feelings for you." I still don't belive him. How can he have feelings for me? I bet he's lying just to make me feel better.

"You're lying."

"No im not." I still didn't belive him. You can't just show up out of no where and say you have feelings for someone. That's like me saying I have feelings for Ty which I don't.

"Then prove it."

"Fine. I see your playing hard to get. Look Cece I like you. I know it's just taken me a while to figer that out but I like you. You light up my world like no body else." Then he did something unbelievable.

He started to sing as long as you love me by Justin Bieber.

I like deuce but I had to admit he sound terrible.

"As long as you love me we can be starving, we can be homeless, we can be broke." He sung. Ok I had to stop this.

"Ok Deuce I belive you just stop singing."I say. he smiled then it turned into a frown.

"Did I sound that bad."

"I wanna say no but yes."

"Well now im going to get you."Deuce says and he started to chase me around the whole apartment. I know were so childish but were just two sixteen year olds having fun. ok that's doesnt any sound better. I ran on the couch.

"Don't come any closer!" I yell but he ignored what I said and pushed me so I fell on the couch with him falling on top of me. We laughed and then realized we were so close. I never thought I would do this but I kissed him. I felt sparks. Eventually this turned out to a make out session. His arms were wrapped a rolled my waist and my hands ran though his brown hair. I pulled apart not wanting to but we needed air.

"Now will you go out with me?"Deuce asked.

"Yes I will go out with you but if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Never sing in front of me again." He laughed and so did I.

"Ok I promise to never sing in front of you ever again." I smiled then grabbed his collar and started to kiss him again.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

I was really depressed. I didn't mean to slap Rocky. I am such a bad brother. I screwed up big time. I should have just let her go out with Gunther in the first place and this would have never happened. I feel like im turning into my dad. I needed to get my mind off this so I was taking Tinka on a date. Plus I miss her and were going back out again. I covered Tinka's eyes as we walked to where I was taking her. I wanted this night to be special.

"Where are you taking me?"Tinka asked the millionth time.

"Just wait and see. Now take a few steps forward." I say. she did as I was told. "You can open your eyes now."

She then opened her eyes and started to look around. We were on the rooftop of my apartment building. I had a table set up and you could see the stars in the sky. I also had Deuce help me put up some lights. Our food was already on the table. I pulled the chair out for her so she can sit down. After she sat down I took my seat right across from her. "Did you do this all just for me?" Tinka says blushing.

"Of course. I wanted this date to be perfect." She smiled then looked at her food. We had fish and fries because I knew that was he favorite dinner.

"How did you know fish and flies were my favorite?"

"You told me once. I do pay attention when you talk on and on about stuff." She rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face.

Then the fireworks went off. The fireworks spelled out 'I will always love you forever'. I planed that."I can't belive you did this all just for me."

"I would do anything for you. Even though it cost me a hundred bucks." She smiled and started to eat her food.

"Where did you get this food? It's really good."

"I actually made it myself."

"You cook?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well it is to me."

After we ate and talked for a while we I started to walk her home.

"Thanks for the amazing night Ty."

"But it's not over yet."I say. Then I stopped walking.

"what do you mean?"

"I got a present for you." I took out the box from my pocket and gave it to Tinka. She opened it and gasp. It was a necklace. The necklace was in a shape of a heart.

"Aww it's so pretty. This must have cost a lot of money."

"I don't care if it did. I just want you to be happy." She then opened the necklace. It had the words 'Tinka and Ty are written in the stars' in it.

"It's beautiful. Would you put it on me." I nodded and took the necklace and put it on her from behind. After I was done she turned around and her green eyes met my brown ones. I gave her a quick kiss. Then I put her hand in mine as we started to walk back to her house.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I didn't realize I fell asleep but when I woke up I didn't see Gunther by my side. I looked around the room but he was nowhere to be found. I took out my phone to check what time it was. it was 8:22. I was feeling really hungry so I got out of bed and walked to the living room to see Gunther in the kitchen. He was cleaning dishes but he didn't see me. He looked so hot. He had his shirt off with some pajama pants on. He saw me staring at him and smiled.

"You like what you see?" I blushed.I walked into the kitchen I started to help him by putting up the dishes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and I thought you could use the extra sleep."

"Well now I'm awake and bored." Before he could say anything I slashed him with some water.

"Now it's on."Then he walked out the room. Is he mad? Then I saw him come back but he had a water gun.

"Oh no-no no. You better not."

"You asked for it." Then he started to spray me. Eventually I found a water gun and it turned into a war. We soon ran out of water and their was water everywhere. After we both went to go change we cleaned up and ended up on the couch tired. Even though we change my hair still was wet.

"I bet my hair is a mess."I say.

"Yeah it is." I got up and was about to leave the room to fix my hair but Gunther pulled my arm."But you still look beautiful." I smiled. Then he pulled me and I ended up on his lap. I guess he liked me sitting on him because all he did was smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Every word of it." A smile creeped up on my face. I was still on his lap but was facing him. he started to lean in and so was I. This time I could resist. I needed to kiss him. As we got closer we both smiled. Then we heard a knock at the door. Damn it. I got off him so he could get the door. I should have just let him kiss me earlier. He opened the door and saw Tinka and Ty. Tinka and Ty said there good byes and kissed a little. Then Tinka went to her room. Ty was still at the door. Gunther was about to shut the door but Ty's foot got in the way.

"I need to talk to Rocky."Ty says.

"N-" Gunther starts but I cut him off.

"No let him in." he opened the door and Ty walked in and sat down next to me.

"Rocky if you need me im right in the kitchen." Gunther says and I nodded. He just walked in the kitchen still keeping his eyes on us.

"Rocky I feel really bad for what I did."

"I know Ty and I know now that you didn't mean it. I forgive you." He smiled and we hugged.

"I think its time for me to take action."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should tell the police about dad."

* * *

**And I will leave this chapter right their. Will they tell the police about their dad? Will Gunther and Rocky ever kiss? Will Rocky tell Cece soon? More questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time. :D**


	7. Only time will tell

**Sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school. First I just started school and have to tryout for volleyball. Then I have been going to my new friends house all week-long also so yea I have been really busy. To make it up to you guys I made this extra long chapter just for you guys. Enjoy!**

** Here's chapter seven of The Brightest Smiles Hide the Deepest Secrets...**

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

"It a tracking device. To make sure I'm at home. I'm under house arrest for the next month. It sucks."I say.

**Now your probably wondering whats going on. Well let's go back one days ago...**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV (ONE DAYS AGO)**

I got up this morning at my house. Yea, now im back at home. Now your probably wondering what happened. Well me and Ty had a long talk.

_~Flashback~_

_"I need to talk to you." Ty says._

_"N-" Gunther starts but I cut him off._

_"No, let him in." He opened the door and Ty walked in and sat down next to me._

_"Rocky if you need me im right in the kitchen." Gunther says and I nodded. He just walked in the kitchen still keeping his eyes on us._

_"Rocky I feel really bad for what I did."_

_"I know Ty and I know now that you didn't mean it. I forgive you." He smiled and we hugged._

_"I think its time for me to take action."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I think we should tell the police about dad."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea."_

_"Why not? We could have a really good life without dad."_

_"You don't know that. The police wont believe us. It's his word against mine."_

_"What about mom?"_

_"She's to scared to speak up. She's scared of dad."_

_"I don't want him to hurt you anymore."_

_"I know but their's nothing we can do."_

_"Yes we can. We have to get proof."_

_"How are we going to do that?"_

_"I don't know but we can't sit around doing nothing."_

_"Yes we can. As long as im here I'm safe."_

_"No you're not. Sooner or later he's going to find out that you're not home. Rocky you need to come home."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"Well you need to. We have to talk to mom about talking up to the police."_

_"She'll never do it."_

_"Well we have to convince her then."_

_"What's makes you think we can do that? It's not like we talk to her now. I havent talked to her in three weeks."_

_"Yea because she's always working. Look after school we need to talk to her."_

_"How are we going to talk to her. Like you said she's always working."_

_"Well by the time we get there she should be on her lunch break."_

_"I'm telling you she's going to say no."_

_"You never know if you don't try."_

_"Fine but when I say I told you so don't get upset."_

_"Who said your going to be right."_

_"I'm always right."_

_"let's make a bet."_

_"Ok, I'm listening."_

_"If she says yes then you owe me 20 bucks."_

_"But if she says no then you owe me 20 bucks."_

_"Deal?"_

_"Deal." Then we shook hands._

_"Now we have to get home."_

_"Ok. Go wait outside. I have to tell Gunther bye."_

_"Don't take to long." Then he left out the house. I walked into the kitchen._

_"Is everything ok?" Gunther asked._

_"Yea, everything's fine. I have to go back home."_

_"Oh. Do you need a ride?"_

_"No I have Ty."_

_"I will see you at school soon."_

_"Yea." Then I hugged him and he hugged back. After a while I let go but I didn't want to. Then I kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door after getting my stuff without saying another word._

_~ End of Flashback~_

So I'm back home and hating it. Good thing my dad didn't even notice I was gone. So stupid. after getting ready I walked into the kitchen and just grabbed an apple. I'm not really in the eating mode today. I just sat down next to Ty at the table looking at my phone and eating my apple. I got a text and it was from Gunther. I smiled.

_Good morning beautiful. Meet me in the janitor's closet  
At school when you get their. I have a surprise for you._

"You look happy today." My dad says walking into the kitchen.

"You said it not me."I say. Then he looked at my arm.

"Why are you not wearing your bracelet?"

"Forgot it in my locker. I have to go." Then I ran to Cece's apartment. I need to spend more time with Cece." Hey hey hey."I say walking into her apartment.

"Oh your walking with me to school today? I thought you would be walking with Gunther." Cece says.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing expect you have been hanging with everyone but me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You even forgot to watch the final episode of Pretty Little Liars with me last Tuesday."

"Their was a final episode of Pretty Little Liars? Oh I forgot."

"See what I mean but I didn't watch it without you. Tinka and I were suppose to watch the new episode today after school. Want to come."

"Sure but I will be an hour late."

"Why?"

"Ty and me are doing a sister and brother thing today but I still will come."

"Well it's better than nothing."

"Good now let's go to school"

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I walked into the school very happy for some reason. I had a present for Rocky. I was hoping after I give it to her we can finally kiss. When no one was looking I went in the janitor's closet. After a few minutes of waiting the door came open. I was hoping it was Rocky but it wasnt. The last person I wanted to see. My ex girlfriend. Danielle.

"What are you doing here Danielle?"

"I want us to get make together."

"No. I don't like you that way anymore. I like someone else."

"Yea Rocky. Do you really think your her type?"

"How did you know it was Rocky?"

"Oh please. Half the school knows."

"You don't know anything. Why do you want to get back together anyways?"

"Look at you. Your hot again. Were perfect for each other again."

"No were not. Now get out I'm waiting for someone."

"Let me guess Rocky. She will never go for you. Like I said you're not her type."

"You don't know her type."

"Yes I do and it's not you. Gunther, I want you back."

"Read my lips. We are never ever ever getting back together."

"You will regret you ever said that."Then she walked away. A minute later she came back and kissed me. The door came open and I pushed her off me. I looked to see who was at the door and it was Rocky. She ran away and I ran after her. She ran in the girls restroom. I would have went in but their was a teacher watching me.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

I walked into school looking around for a girl with red hair known as Cece Jones. After a few minutes I found her talking to Tinka. I walked up to her.

"Hey Cece and Tinka." I say.

"Hi Deucey." Cece says. Tinka gave Cece and me a weird look.

"Are you two going out or something? Since when do you call Deuce Deucey?" Tinka asked.

"Oh Tinka I forgot to tell you. Deuce and I are dating now."Cece says.

"Finally. I tell you people are so clueless these days."Tinka says

"You were clueless before Ty asked you out." I say.

"I'm leaving now."Tinka says.

"Bye Tink."Cece says.

"Bye Tink."I say.

"Don't call me Tink."Tinka says looking back at me.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"She's been having a bad morning." Cece replies.

"That's why. Anyways I been meaning to ask you do you want to catch a movie later tonight?"

"I can't. Tinka,Rocky, and I are going to be hanging out at my house tonight."

"How about friday then?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Cant wait. Well I better get to class. See you at lunch." Then I kissed her on the cheek and left to class.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I guess Danielle and Gunther are back together. I am so stupid to think he could like me again. I guess he went back to his old self again. Well their both perfect for each other now. I quickly went out the bathroom stall. Then I quickly fixed my makeup because I have cried. I don't know why im getting so upset. It's not like were dating or anything. Were just friends and that's all we will ever be. I walked out the bathroom not wanting to be late for class. I quickly got my books and was about to walk to class but then I saw Gunther. His eyes locked with mine and he walked up to me.

"Rocky theirs something I need to tell you."Gunther says.

"I know. that you and Danielle are dating."I say.

"No were n-"

"It's ok Gunther. Their's no need to lie anymore."

"It's not like that."

"I don't know why I WAS so upset. It's not like were dating or that you want to date me."

"Rocky I need to tell you what happen."

"I don't want to hear about how you asked out Danielle."

"I didn-"

"I better get to class I don't want to be late." Then I started walking to class trying not to cry again. I was almost their when I ran into the last person I wanted to see.

Danielle.

"Better watch where your going, Blue." She says. I hate her so much. I know im not suppose to hate someone but I just can't help it. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Have a nice life with Gunther." I say with a fake smile.

"Thanks. I feel so bad for you."

"Why is that?"

"Because no one will ever what to go out with you. I mean look at you. you have no sense of style. Your eyes are red. Your ugly and worthless. Time for you to face the facts. Your just another piece of trash. Have a nice life. Alone." Then she walked off to class. she's right. Everyone is always right about me. I'm worthless. She's right. It's time for me to face the facts sooner or later.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

We all were all at lunch and everything was going fine. Ty and Tinka were in boyfriend and girlfriend mode. Deuce was well deuce but now my boyfriend. I love saying that. Deuce is my boyfriend. Deuce is my boyfriend. Anyways everyone was happy except Rocky and Gunther. Usually they would be acting like a couple but today their just sad. Well Gunther wasnt but he did look deep in thought. Rocky eyes were red and it looked like she has cried. You can tell that she was about to cry. The bell rung and we got up to go to class.

"Bye Deucey." I say. Then a gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went to catch up with Rocky."Rocky, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." She replies smiling.

"Ok. Well I was thinking that maybe we should have a sleepover at your house tomorrow. We havent done it in years."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't."

"Rocky, you can tell me anything. Were best friends."

"I have to get to class. I will see you later today." Then she walked away.

I wonder whats' she's hiding that's so bad that she can't tell me. I tell her everything. Were best friend. She can come to me about anything. I have to get her to tell me. I have to know. I'm suppose to know everything. that's how our friendship works. She tells me everything and I almost tell her everything. If I don't tell her anything she still finds out. that's how it works but I have a feeling that she's been upset for the past weeks. I am so stupid for not paying much attention to her.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

After school rocky and I got in my car and started to drive to my mom's job. Rocky has been acting really quiet which is really weird because we would usually be talking about something dumb or funny we saw on the internet but she just looked quietly out the window. It's like she was in her own little box and I couldn't get in. I never wanted anything like this to happen. We told each other everything since she was six and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Rocky you look sad. What's wrong?"I asked. I really wanted to know. I hate seeing her sad.

"Nothing." She says back. She's lying. I know when she's lying.

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I caught Gunther and Danielle kissing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Maybe something happened. Gunther would never do anything to hurt you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"No I rather just sit in my room eating ice cream watching a romantic movie wishing that was my life." I parked my car.

"Were here." I say locking my car after getting out.

"Let's get this over with so I can get my money to buy ice cream." I rolled my eyes as we walked in. We walked up to the front desk. "Um were looking for Mrs. Blue." The woman pointed to a room and we walked in. Our mom was eating her lunch.

"Kids, what are you doing here?" My mom asked.

"We have something very important to ask you." Rocky says.

"Yea we um was wondering if you could go to the police with us." I say.

"Why do you guys need to go to the police?"

"It's about dad." Rocky says and she frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"I asked.

"Ty don't you see. she doesn't care what dad does to us. She never has and never will!All she cares is about herself. So just give it up!" Rocky says then she stormed out.

"You know what she said isn't true."My mom says.

"I know but you havent really been there for us as a parent."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You can at least do this for us. To make up for all the years you missed out on our life."

"I want to help but I just can't."

"Maybe Rocky's right. Maybe your just selfish." Then I walked back to the car. I unlocked the door and we both got in and drove off with no one talking. I took out 40 bucks and gave it to Rocky.

"You gave me an extra 20 bucks."

"I know. You need it more than I do."

* * *

**TINKA'S POV**

The door came open and Rocky walked in. She came in right after the pretty little liars episode was over.

"rocky you are late. whats up?"Cece says.

"sorry. Ty and I stopped for pizza on the way here." Rocky says.

"Well you just missed the new episode of Pretty Little Liars with us."

"I know and im sorry." Rocky says. "I have to get home now."

"But you just got here."Cece says.

"I know but I will see you guys tomorrow." Rocky says.

"Before you go Gunther told me to tell you something."

"I don't what to hear it."

"I think you should."Cece says.

"Ok." Rocky says.

"Ok Gunther told me to tell you that when you saw him and Danielle kissing she kissed him. She wanted them to get back together but Gunther didn't want to. Danielle saw you coming so she kissed Gunther to make you mad."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

I was going to talk to Gunther because of what Tinka just told me but it was almost past my curfew so I couldn't. I was just in my room eating ice cream watching Pretty Little Liars. Wow Ezra is A. So suprising but it makes sence. I was really upset that my mom wouldn't help us. She hasn't been there for me. She's never around, always is working, and I haven't talked to her in three weeks. She doesn't even know how its feels to be me. My childhood is mostly gone.

I had to grow up fast. It's like I grew up without a mom and the closets I have to a dad is Ty. It's really depressing and the sad part about it is that no one knows about it. I heard a knock at my window so I got up and looked to see Gunther. What is he doing here. I opened it and he got in.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him.

"I came to tell you what happen between me and Danielle." He says.

"Tinka already told me and I'm really sorry about getting upset about it."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yea, I'm not mad."

"Oh well whatcha doing?"

"Gunther as much as I want you here you have to leave."

"Why?"

"It's midnight and my dad might hear us."

"Ok fine."Then he climbed out of the window and I went back to watching Pretty Little Liars. I kept watching the last episode looking for clues but I couldn't get Gunther out of my mind. Then out of no where a rock went though my window. I looked to see Gunther still here. Next thing I know my brother and dad came in my room.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

So throwing a rock though Rocky's window wasnt the best idea. I was trying to get her attention so I can give her my present. I guess that wasnt the best idea. Well the police came and I went to the police station. After two hours of waiting my parents came and I got in more trouble. I am grounded for a month and is under house arrest for the next month. It sucks. I'm so stupid.

Well in my opinion it was worth it. I am home alone. my parents went back on their business trip. Your probably thinking I can get out the house well I can't. I have a tracking device on. So I'm stuck in this house for a month. Being bored and just watching tv. I heard a knock at the door which is weird because school isn't over until another hour. I opened it to see Rocky. she came in and sat on the couch.

"Hey Gunther. I brought pizza." Rocky says.

"I can see that. what are you doing here?" I say.

"Do you not want me here?"

"I want you here but school doesn't end until another hour. Why are you here?"

"Well I kind got suspended from school for a week."

"How?"

_~Rocky's flashback~_

_It was lunch time and I was still mad about what Danielle said about me. I walked up to her._

_"What do you want?" she asked me._

_"I want an apology."_

_"For what?"_

_"For what you said yesterday."_

_"I didn't say anything."_

_"So you want to play that game."_

_"I don't want to play anything with you." I know im going to regret this but I took some guys soda and dumbed all of it over her head."My hair!"_

_"You should have just apologize." Then I pulled out five dollars from my pocket and gave it to the guy like the good person I am."Sorry about taking your soda. Here's some money to pay for that."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"I can't believe I missed that." I say.

"Yea well she went to the principal's office and I got suspended for a week and have dentition for two weeks. So I will be here with you for the first week."

"That's amazing."

"What's that on your ankle?"

"It's a tracking device. to make sure im at home. I'm under house arrest for the next month. it sucks."

"That's your fault for throwing a rock though my window."

"I was trying to give you a present."

"Awww. Can you give me my present now?"

"Yea." I took out my present and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped. It was a necklace in the shape of a heart. She open the heart and it has her picture on the left and my picture on the right.

"How did you get this picture of me?"

"Ty gave it to me."

"Why did you give this to me?"

"So every time you're at home and your feeling sad you can just look at that."

"Aww well thanks. Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." I got behide her and put the necklace on her. She looked so beautiful. After I put the necklace on her she got out her phone and started texting someone."Who are you texting?"

"Cece. I'm texting her to come over here after school."

"Why?"

"I think it's time I told her about my dad."

* * *

**I'm going to stop it right there. This chapter is beginning to become to long. Always thanks for reading this story. It's means a lot. Also some of you have heard about whiteflag01 leaving fanfiction. If you havent you know now. anyways I am very upset about it. even though I ONLY knew her for a short period of time she is a really sweet girl and I am going to miss her. I seriously did cry. That's why I have to say this to my closest friends on fanfiction.**

**To Urfavgirl, Tynka787, Rocky57251isYoUrHiGhNeSs, and GlitterGirl123: If you ever think about leaving fanfiction please talk to me or if your feeling sad please talk to me. I will try to make you feel better. You four girls are like my sisters now. I seriously tell you guys everything and I don't want to lose any of you. Also if you guys leave fanfiction or stop writing story's I will to because you guys mean the world to me. I am about to cry while writing this. I serious already miss whiteflag01 so much. :(**

**I'm out. (that was her catch phase. *tearing up*)**


	8. What I been though

**Hi guys! I decided to update earlier. I was going to update later but since I got a lot of follows and reviews I decided to update in a week. It was hard for me to get some writing time in. I have been so busy but I got about an hour a day so I typed fast. I have a very shocking surprise at the end of the chapter and you're not going to like it. Lol. Also thanks for the amazing reviews and I promise I will try to write and update as much as I can. Even if I have to miss my favorite shows and watch them later. This chapter goes out to Urfavgirl. One of the best writers on fanfiction. I really have fun talking to you. Well enjoy!**

**Here is chapter eight of the Brightest Smiles Hide The Deepest Secrets...**

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Rocky texted me to come to Gunther's house after school. I wonder whats that all about. Since when does she go to Gunther's house? I was really surprised that Rocky got suspended. She NEVER gets in trouble. I think she did it for Gunther but I don't know. I heard a lot of different story's. someone told me it's because of something Danielle said. Another person told me it's because rocky has gone cray cray. And theirs others that I'm not even going to say...

More importantly why did she leave me here with these people! I mean I love Deuce but I need some girl time with Rocky. I know your probably thinking what about Tinka? Well she's always talking to Ty and if she's not talking to Ty their making out. I hate when they do that. It's so so so annoying. then I have deuce but like I said I need some girl time with Rocky. I know I have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I just want to be around him all DAY.

I was on my way there when I got a text from Rocky telling me to hurry up I have to tell you. Something really important. I texted her back saying I was coming. Just as I put my phone in my back pocket I didn't realize I forgot to look both ways before I cross the street. I almost got hit by a car. The person in their car blow their horn at me. I sticked my tongue out at them after crossing the street. As the car drove pass me I saw the women stick her middle finger up at me. My mouth dropped open in shock.

After all the craziness I finally made it to Gunther's house. I knocked on the door and rocky opened it. I saw her face and it looked worried. I wonder what could be going on. I sat on the couch and Gunther and Rocky both looked at each other with worried faces.

"What's going on? OMG did Gunther get you pregnant?" I asked.

"What?! No!"Rocky says.

"Then why did you call me here?" I asked. How important is this?

"I have something very important to tell you."Rocky says. She keeps saying that but doesn't tell me. "Gunther can you tell her for me? I cant do this."

"Are you sure?" Gunther asked.

"Yes." Rocky says.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Rocky's dad has been abusing her since she was eight." My mouth dropped open in shock. I was lost without words.

"Well say something!" Rocky says.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Do you always have to be so selfish." Gunther says.

"You didn't let me finish. why didn't you tell me? This is serious. Why havent you told the police yet?"

"The season I didn't tell you is because I thought you would be to selfish and I can't tell the police. I have no proof."

"What more proof do you need?"

"We need my mom to speak up but she wont."

"Maybe I can help."

"You can't help. Me and Ty already tried talking to her but nothing will work."

"I may know something that might help."

"I don't trust you." Gunther says.

"What are you talking about Gunther?" Rocky asked.

"I don't trust her still." Gunther says agin.

"Well Gunther just so you know I am going to try to change for Rocky. Rocky, you are my best friend. We may fight but I will always be there for you. I'll always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel all the pain you do, and if you cry a single tear I promise I'll cry one too."

"Aww Cece, that's the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me." Then she hugged me. I hugged back.

"Well I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to deuce's house."

"Why?"

"He wanted me to meet his parents."

"But didn't you guys just start dating?"

"Yea."

"Don't you think you should wait because that's a big step you guys are taking."

"No. The sooner the better."

"Whatever you say. Dress really nicely. And when you meet his mom it won't be easy to get on her good side."

"What are you talking about? parents love me."

"No, they really don't. remember Dina. Her mother still doesn't like you."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Dina's gone now. Now a days it's easy."

"No it's not. remember when you first met my mom."

"Yea and she loved me."

"That's what you thought but when you left she didn't want me to be friends with you but I changed her mind."

"Whatever. I better get going. I will talked to you later. You need to tell me everything." Then I walked to the door.

"Cece?" I turned around to face rocky. "im glad i told you."

"Me to." I smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

**DEUCE'S POV**

It was 7:30 and I was waiting for Cece to get here. I know it's a big step for her to meet by mom but its wasnt my choice. My mom begged me to meet her. I wasn't going to give in but then she was about to cry and I said yes and that's how I got in this situation. I can't help it. I hate seeing my mother cry. Their was a knock at the door and then my dad got the door. Cece walked in and looked beautiful as ever.

"Hey Cece. You looked beautiful today."

"Thanks." She replies. My mom then walked into the room and gave Cece a weird look.

"Wait your that girl who was texting and walked. Taking like forever to walk across the street." My mom says.

"Hold on. You're the woman who almost ran be over and put the middle finger up at me."

"That's how you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yea and I don't like slow people." My mom says.

"Well I don't like rude people." Cece says. She was about to leave but I took her arm.

"Don't go. Stay." I told Cece.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be here."

"Fine." We walked back and sat at the dinner table."

After about 20 minutes the food was ready and we all were talking and getting to know each other. My mom still said bad things about Cece every once in a while. I told Cece to just do her best to ignore her and she agreed but somethings you can tell she couldn't take it.

"So Cece, what do you want to do when you grow up?" My dad asked Cece.

"I want to be a dancer." Cece replied.

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I was five."

"Good career move." My dad says. Cece smiled.

"Not to me." My mother mumble but everyone could hear her. Cece was about to get up but I told her hand and she sat back down and put on a fake smile.

"What do you mean it's not a good career move?" Cece asked. I knew this wasnt going to be good.

"I mean even if you're a dancer you're not going to make a lot of money."

"Well it doesn't matter. As long as I'm doing what I love im fine. also some dancers get paid thousands of dollars just to dance with famous people."

"Good answer." I say to Cece. My dad nodded in agreement. "Well me and Cece better get going. I'll go get your coat." I say and then walk out the room. I got Cece's coat and when I came back she was gone. I looked at my parents. My dad had a disappointed look on his face. "What's going on and where's Cece?"

"Ask your mother." My dad says walking out the room.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I told Cece that I liked your friend Rocky better than her and that I wish you were dating her than Cece. Deuce I'm really sorry."

"Save it. Why couldn't you just put on a smile or fake smile and act like your happy." I say then walked to my room.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I'm so happy. They let me off house arrest early. Your probably wondering why well it's because my parents paid them. Also my parents ungrounded me but I had to promise I would never do anything like that again. Of course I agreed and now I'm going to take Rocky to the park for a picnic. Your probably wondering why I don't trust Cece. Well have she changed before? Not that I've heard of but I will keep an eye on her.

When we were at the park we sat down and started eating. It was 11 p.m. but we didn't care. we were just happy that im off of house arrest.

"What did you want to do besides dancing when you were little?" I asked Rocky.

"Don't laugh but I wanted to fly." Rocky says. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're not suppose to laugh." Then she throw a grape at me. It ended up landing in my mouth.

"Ha. I caught it with my mouth."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know I just been doing that since I was ten."

"Ok let me try." I throw her a grape and it landed on the ground. "I hate this game."

"Of course you do." I say laughing. "Seriously why did you want to fly when you were younger?"

"So when something bad happens I can just fly away or when people call me names I can just fly away and forget all my problems. That's the reason I love dance. When I'm dancing all the abuse, my anger, the names people called me would just go away. Like as long as im dancing nothing could ever hurt me. That's why I wanted to become a dancer so I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I can just be me. The real me." I took my hand out.

"Then dance with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

"But we have no music."

"You're a good dancer. Just let your body guide you."

"Ok."

She took my hand and she started to dance with me. We didn't have any music but it was still perfect. We didn't need the music because we just dance like it was the last time we would ever dance again. Rocky did so many things I thought she couldn't do. she truly is an amazing dancer. I don't know why people think Rocky is Cece's side kick. in my opinion she is just her. Not Cece and Rocky but just rocky and I liked it that way better.

"I didn't know you can dance like that." I say as we sat down.

"Well I wanted to show you the real me. Not just Cece and me but just me."

"If you dance more like that then you can get into a really good dance school."

"You really think so."

"I know so."

"Well I didn't want to tell anyone but I was thinking about audition for the New York's performing arts school."

"Really?

"Yea and I thought I wasn't good enough but maybe if I dance like I just did then I can get in."

"You should audition. You can get away from your dad."

"Ok I will but you have to too."

"I can't get in."

"Yes you can. We just both need to practice."

"Ok fine." Then I turned and looked into her eyes. I could see happiness and she was actually smiling brighter than she ever did before. I was tired of waiting so I did something I thought I wouldn't do in a long time. I kissed her. At first she was surprised but then she started to kiss back. After a few minutes she pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't like the kiss?"

"No I liked the kiss. What took you so long to kiss me?" I said nothing and just kissed her again.

"You two look cozy." Someone said from behide us. We quickly pulled apart and turned around. I saw the last person I wanted to see. Cece. "Are you two dating now?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked being annoyed with her.

"I came here to see Rocky."Cece says.

"How did you find us?" I asked her but she just ignored my question.

"Rocky can I ask you a question?"Cece asled.

"Sure" Rocky replies slowly.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"excuse me?"

"Why does everyone like you. Deuce's mother likes you better than me. You're so perfect. You never do anything wrong besides earlier today. Nothing bad ever happens to you besides your dad. You work hard for nothing and always get what you want! Do you know how hard it is being your best friend?! It's hard to live up to you!"

"Cece, Rocky is sorry for what happen between Deuce's mom but we have to go." I say.

"No we don't. Not at least until I get this off my chest." Rocky says.

"What does little miss two shoes have to say." Cece says.

"You think it's hard living up to me? Try being me for one day and see how hard it is living up to you."

"What are you talking about living up to me?"

"Do you know how hard it is being me? No you wouldn't. Clearly you never listen to me so listen right now. You don't know what I been though because your to selfish and only care about your self. Did you know when I was eight my dad abused me because my mom was always away working and he use to do the same thing he does to me to my mom? did you know when I was nine I went to summer school? Not because I was bad at school but because I wanted to get help on my homework and get ahead for the next year because I didn't have anyone at home to help me?" Rocky started.

"Did you know when I was ten that I had to go cloths shopping by myself because I didn't have my mother around to guide me? Did you know when I was eleven people would pay me money to do their homework and with that money I would buy cloths for me? Did you know when I was twelve me and Ty would sing on the streets just to earn money to buy food for dinner? Oh and here comes the best one. did you know that my dad raped me when I was thirteen?"

"Rocky I am so sorry."Cece says.

"Whatever. you know I thought you might actually change for me but I guess not." Rocky had tears running down her cheeks. Then she ran away. I was so shocked because I didn't know she went though any of that except the abuse.

"Why do you always have to think about yourself. You're the most selfish person I know. Now you have Rocky crying. Sometimes I wish Rocky never met you." I say then I ran after Rocky.

* * *

**TY'S POV**

It was midnight and do you know what that means? It's means its my birthday. Yes im eighteen years old now. Everyone probably forgot my birthday except Tinka. I was at her house and she made me a cupcake. I didn't want to tell anyone. Mostly Rocky because she has been though a lot. More than I have that not a lot of people know about. Not even Gunther. Even though Rocky told him about Rocky getting abused by our dad.

"Here is your cupcake birthday boy." Tinka says walking from the kitchen.

"Thanks Tinka. At least you remembered my birthday." I say sadly.

"They didn't forget your birthday."

"Yes they did. Usually when it's midnight Rocky would wake me up and sing me a birthday song."

"You don't know that. Maybe she's planing something special."

"If she was planing something she would have told me. We never keep secrets from each other."

"Well since everyone forgot about your birthday how about I take you to dinner and a movie."

"Ok. I'm always happy when im with you."

"Oh I almost forgot. I got you a present. Let me go get it." Then she walked to her room. After a few minutes she came back with a box. She handed it to me and I quickly opened it. Inside the box were new high tops shoes. I have been talking about how much I wanted these for weeks.

"Thanks Tinka.I always wanted these."

"I know. You have been talking about it for weeks. Even though I only listen half the time but I knew you would love it.

"Thanks." Then I quickly kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now we better get some sleep. I have a long day planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

I feel bad for what I said to Rocky. I had to get her to forgive me and I just know how. I had to convince Rocky's mom to speak up to the police with them. Your probably thinking she will never help them. Well you don't know what I have against her. When I walked into her job I went straight to her room. I knew where it was because I been here before. Your also probably wondering how. Well your about to find out. I walked in her office and locked the door behide me.

"Cece, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." She asked me.

"I'm here to talk about your daughter." I say.

"What about Rocky?"

"When Rocky tells the police about her dad I want you to give a statement to the police about it also."

"What makes you think Rocky's going to talk to the police?"

"Well I have known Rocky for years and she always ends up doing the right thing sooner or later."

"Well just so you know I'm not doing it."

"Well maybe this will change your mind." I took the file out my bag and throw it on her desk. Then I sat down and put my feet on her desk as she read the file.

"Where did you get this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"What do you want?"

"I already told you want I want."

"Where did you get this?" She asked again.

"I got it out your desk."

"How? You don't have the key."

"You mean this key." I say taking the key out my bag holding it up.

"So by blackmailing me your trying to get what you want?"

"Yes. Don't you care about Rocky? Her dad can't do this to her ever again and he will be locked in jail. Plus she doesn't have to find out your little secret."

"You're so bad."

"I'm bad? I'm not the one who made a fake birth certificate so Rocky wouldn't find out that her real dad isn't Curtis Blue."

"How did you know it was fake?"

"Oh please I know everything that's fake. Sometimes I sign my moms name on my bad test so she doesn't find out how bad I do. It wasnt hard to tell the difference."

"What if I don't do what you ask me."

"Then I will tell Rocky your little secret." I got up and unlocked the door. I opened it but then turned around. "It's your choice. have a nice morning." Then I walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Haha Curtis is not her real dad. I bet your all shocked. Anyways please leave a review. If you have any idea's please share. I will use them and give you credit. Also if you think this story is going to an end soon then you are wrong. I have a lot of drama in store for you guys. :D**

**Song of the week: Bottle you up by Zendaya (You people should seriously hear this song. It's really good and better than her song replay.)**

**Person of the week: Urfavgirl (Also person of the week means who the chapter goes out to.)**

**See you guys next week. Love you guys.**


End file.
